Friends: the Good, the Better, and the Red Head
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about how gingers are the best of friends in the world of Young Justice : One of those stories that goes, "A good friend will..." and then, "...but a best friend will..." I got the idea after watching 'Failsafe.' Rated T just in case. I don't know what all I will have in here. Promise, the worst will be violence.
1. Wally

**Well, this is a little side project that I have decidedc to start. I won't update it all the time, because I want to try to get back into the groove with another story. __****But this is just going to be a series of one-shots with Robin and our two favorite gingers. That's right, Roy and Wally! This is just ging to be good frineds vs best friends. Obviously, Robin is friends with everyone else on the team, but he is closer to the red heads. These chapter shall explain why. Hope you like**** it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I do not own it's characters, or the moments that I am using in this story. Well, not all of them. There's a good chance that I'll make some moments up. **_

_**Anyway, legalities aside,** _WORDS **_will be for the things that say, "a good friend..." and "but a best friend..." Words in normal print are obviously just part of the story._ **

A good friend will argue when you tell them to leave you in a dangerous situation. But they'll leave when you tell them that you'll follow right after because they trust you...

The bombs that Robin had placed on the mother ship's core were going to explode literally at any second. The doors had sealed shut and now? Now they were surrounded by robot drones. Totally asterous, right? Yeah...not so much. Robin crouched behind a wall next to KF, while Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter were hiding behind another wall across from them. *Robin, what do we do?* Miss Martian asked. After Kaldur sacrificed himself, Robin became the leader. So far, all he had managed to do was get Kid's hopes up, get Superboy killed, and break Megan's heart. Now, he was going to do the right thing. He was going to be a good leader. He needed Wally for a few seconds to give the Martians time to escape. After that, hopefully Kid Flash would be able to vibrate through the walls and get himself out.

Robin looked over at M'gann. *Manhunter, take Miss Martian and get out of here.*

Megan's eyes flared. *No! We aren't leaving you behind!* She didn't know if she could take losing anymore team mates.

Robin glared at her. *Get out here! That's an order.* J'onn didn't wait to be told again. He grabbed Miss Martian's hand and started to pull her towards the door.

*Robin-*

*Miss M, as soon as we're done here, we'll follow. I promise. Now go!* Robin offered her a small reassuring smile. Miss Martian allowed her uncle to lead her through the wall with one last glance at her two friends. Robin closed his eyes and pulled out some exploding bird-a-rangs. He looked at KF, who nodded. They had about fifteen seconds left before they were toast. Running out from behind the wall, they took the drones out in four. Turning to his best friend, Robin said, "Kid, go. There's still time for you to vibrate through the wall and get out of here."

Kid nodded. "Yeah...there is. Too bad I'm too stubborn to take the chance."

Robin frowned. "KF, I'm serious. Leave while you still have a shot of making it."

"Then come with me," Kid Flash responded, holding out a hand so that he could take Robin with him.

"You just barely got the hang of vibrating your own molecules. You can't get us both through that wall."

KF put his hands on his hips. "Then I'm not leaving."

Robin inwardly sighed with relief. He didn't want to die alone. But he didn't want his best friend to die with him. "Wally, please! Just go." Robin begged, knowing that it was futile. He started shaking as he looked at how much time they had. About eight seconds. Eight seconds before they would die in a fiery explosion. Wally wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"Dick, face it. Your stuck with me. Best friends forever and all that junk." Wally chuckled. Robin latched on to the red headed speedster as they sunk to the floor.

"Wally...I'm scared." Robin said quietly. Five seconds.

"It's okay, Dick. I'm scared too. Just close your eyes, and don't think about it. The force of the blast alone will knock us unconscious, so we really won't feel a thing," Wally said, trying to comfort his friend with science. Dick chuckled a little.

"I love you Wally. Like a brother." Three seconds.

Wally smiled. "I love you too, Dick. Like a brother." Two seconds. The boys shut there eyes tight and held on even tighter. They heard the blast and then...

Dick sat up with a gasp. He had beads of sweat all over his face. Everything was so dark...wait. Dick turned his head and saw Batman standing next to him, with concern on his face that only he could see. "B-Batman?" Robin asked. For that was who he was at the moment. Batman nodded mutely and put his hand on the boys back. Robin felt like he was going to throw up. He started shaking and he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He was now a shaking ball of nerves.

"Just breathe, Robin. It's alright." Batman whispered softly. Robin squeezed his eyes shut. He felt so hot. He wanted to rip the sweatshirt he was wearing off. How had he gone from being in a fiery death with Wally, to sitting on some concrete slab in the cave? Wally. Robin's head snapped up and he searched for his red headed brother from another mother. Wally locked eyes with him and Robin saw the same worry in his best friend's eyes melt away. Wally smiled and weakly made his way over. Robin seemed to be the only one that wasn't able to stand. Granted, M'gann was only standing because Captain Marvel was there to hold her up. Batman walked away to let the boys talk.

Wally put his hand on the younger boy's still trembling shoulder. "Hey, Rob. You okay?" Robin opened his mouth to answer, but he just let out a quiet, choked sob. By quiet, I mean silent. You couldn't have noticed it unless you were looking the boy wonder in the face, which the fastest boy alive was. Robin started hyperventilating as he remembered it was all a training exercise. A sick one that their mentors had cooked up. Robin was also playing back his and Wally's deaths...again, and again. Wally jumped up onto the slab with Robin and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Shh. It's alright Rob. We're fine. You're fine. It wasn't real."

"I-I know. B-b-but it f-felt real." Robin stuttered through his silent tears. The younger raven-haired boy hid his face in his older brother's shoulder.

"I know, Robin. I know." Wally said soothingly as he rubbed Robin's back.

Robin looked up at Wally. "You wouldn't leave."

"What?" Wally asked, stunned by the sudden change of topic. Tears were still racing down the young boy's face, but he was now upset about something else.

"You're such an idiot. Why didn't you leave? You could have gotten out!" Robin's eyebrow knit together.

Wally bit his lips together so he wouldn't smile. "Rob...I told you. I wasn't leaving my best friend behind."

"But...why?" Robin just didn't understand. If someone told him to go, to save himself he would...have done the same thing as Wally. But that was different. He had watched his parents die and had sworn that he would never let it happen again. He didn't understand Wally's choice.

Wally shook his head as he ruffled Dick's hair. "Because, you dork. I'm your best friend. I know you." Wally said. "Even with the mask or sunglasses on," he continued in a whisper, "I can tell what you're really feeling. You told me to go, but you are terrified of being alone. You wanted-no. You _needed_ me to stay with you. After losing everyone else, you couldn't take going out alone."

Robin stared at his best friend. "But...but I would have been dead. Why did it matter what I could or couldn't take? I would have been gone anyway, not like I would be alone for long."

"I don't care. I'm your big brother, Rob. I'm always going to look out for you. Deal with it." Wally said as he messed up Robin's ebony locks once again. Robin smirked and even let out a muted giggle. Batman turned his head ever so slightly at the sound. It was moments like these where he was thankful that Wally West was his son's best friend.

...but a best friend will drag you away with them, or hold you tight, even if it means facing death.

_**This is the first of many chapters. The next will be Roy related. Some will have both of the boys. I hope you guys like this. Please review! And by please I mean now! :(**_


	2. Roy

_**Now, here's Roy's time to shine! Just so you guys know, this is mostly going ot be the red heads being all big brotherly to Dick. That's how I like it.**_

When you're being bullied, a good friend will say you should tell someone...

Richard Grayson was about ten. He had been fighting crime with Bruce for a year as Batman and Robin. He could fight bad guys that were three, sometimes four times his size...but when it came to Liam Brown, and his gang of elementary school misfits, little Dick was helpless. He was just minding his business at recess, talking to his friend Barbara Gordon. She was two years older than him, but during recess they hung out a lot. They were each other's safe haven during Gotham high class functions. Anyway, while talking to Barbara, a football crashed into Richard's head. He fell to the ground, ears ringing.

Barbara crouched to the ground next to him. "Dick! Are you okay?" Dick nodded as he tried to blink away the tears. He wasn't going to cry.

"Aw. Poor wittle baby Dickie. Is he gonna cwy? Does he need his mommy?" Liam mocked Dick, then smiled. "Oh wait. You don't _have_ a mommy. She's _dead_!" Liam's goons all laughed along. Barbara glared at them.

"You know what, Liam? You're a jerk. Go pick on someone else." the red head said with a scowl.

"Oh, we're really scared, Gordon." Liam laughed. He was a good three inches taller than Barbara since he had been held back...twice. So, when he met Dick, who was a genius, he decided this kid would be his ticket to finally make it to the fifth grade. Dick, however did not want to cheat. This was why he got beat up...everyday. Barbara backed up a little as Liam towered over her. A couple of his friends pulled her away from Richard's prone form.

"Dick, run!" Barbara yelled. Dick started to get up, only to be kicked in the stomach. Then, he was roughly pulled up by his hair and Liam decked him in the jaw. Jesse, one of Liam many followers, pinned Dick's arms to his sides as Liam beat the kid up. Barbara got tears in her eyes. "Stop it! Stop! Leave him alone, Liam. He's just a kid!"

Liam walked over to the Commish's daughter with an ugly smirk. "So? He's a kid that could have avoided this if he had just done my homework. Too bad." Liam and his friends kept beating up on Dick. Even pulled a knife and cut his arm. Finally, a teacher came around to see what was going on. Before she could see them, the gang all ran. Miss Clementine came over and helped Dick stand up.

"Dick, sweety, what happened to you?" the young woman asked. She had long blonde hair and kind grey eyes. Dick gulped. He wanted to tell her, but he knew that Liam would just beat him more.

"Um...A bunch of us were wrestling. I took it too far." Dick lied. Miss C didn't seem to buy it, but she couldn't press him for answers he didn't want to give.

"Well. Just try and be more careful, okay?" She asked. Richard nodded. Barbara scowled.

Dick flinched at the daggers his friend was sending him. "_What_, Babs?"

"Why did you lie?"

Dick looked at his shoes. "They'll just get madder if I tell. Besides, the teachers can't do anything anyway."

"They could suspend him! Or at _least_ have more teachers watching. Dick...Richard, you need to tell someone. At least tell Mr. Wayne." The bell rang and Barbara and Richard went back to their classrooms. After school, Dick saw his friend, and kind of older brother standing by the front gate of the school. Dick just stared in confusion until he remembered that it was Friday. Since it was a weekend, Bruce would let Roy or Wally, or sometimes both, spend the night at Wayne Manor. Since Wally and Roy were older, they got out of school sooner and were there to walk home with Dick. Richard smiled and ran to his adoptive big brother.

"Roy!"

The older boy smiled and picked Dick up. "Her there, Dickie. How's it...whoa. Who did that to your face?" Roy frowned as he saw the many bruises and scrapes on his little brother's face. Richard bit his lips together. He didn't want to tell anyone. He was scared of what Liam might do. But...Roy was one of his best friends. He could trust him with this, couldn't he?

"I...Um...Roy, you have to promise not to tell Bruce." Dick said quietly.

"Promise," Roy said in a heart beat. He had a feeling he already new what it was about. Roy set Dick down and they started walking to the younger boy's house. Richard was silent for a few minutes. Roy didn't want to push the boy, so he let the ten year old get his thought together.

"There's this kid at school. His name is Liam. He got held back in fourth grade twice 'cause he's _really_ stupid," Richard started. Roy nodded. "Well, apparently, I'm a genius. At least that's what adults keep telling me." Dick wasn't just being modest. He really didn't comprehend that it wasn't normal for a ten year old to be able to do early algebra. Which was something most kids didn't learn until middle school. That, and he reads giant books while his friends all read things like Captain Underpants. Getting on with the boy's story, "So he wanted me to help him cheat. He acted like he was all cool. But, Bruce and Alfred said that you aren't supposed to cheat. Plus, Wally said something about epidemic dysentery and that you can get in a lot of trouble for it."

Roy chuckled. "No, Dick. It's academic dishonesty." Dick frowned. He didn't like getting words wrong.

"Right. That. Point is, I didn't help him cheat...and now he and his gang of like six other kids beat up almost everyday at school." Dick hung his head down.

"How long has this been going on?" Roy asked. The fifteen year old had a feeling that Speedy would be knocking some heads tonight.

The boy shrugged. "I guess since the year started."

Well, it was March now. That wasn't so bad. "Why did you wait three months to tell anyone?"

"Huh? No, not _this_ year, Roy. I meant the _school_ year," Dick said, understanding his friend's meaning. Roy stopped and put a hand on Dick's shoulder so he wouldn't keep walking.

"You mean that you have let these guys beat you up for the past seven months?" Roy asked in a low voice. Dick nodded and bit his lip. *He's really mad,* Dick thought.

"Dick, why didn't you tell me or Wally? Have you even told Bruce?" Roy asked, trying to understand why the young boy was letting these punks treat him so badly.

"Liam said that if I told anyone, he would...he'd.."

Roy knelt down so he could be closer to eye level with the boy. "What did he say he'd do to you, Richard?"

Tears welled up in the bright blue eyes. "He said he'd kill me if I ever told anyone." Dick nearly whispered. Roy clenched one hand in a fist.

"He's dead." Roy said. Dick gave his big brother a questioning look. "Anyone that beats you up is already in trouble with me. But someone that threatens your life? That is going _way_ too far." Roy hoisted the boy up onto his back and piggy-backed him the rest of the way to Wayne Manor. Luckily, Bruce was still at work, and Alfred was running errands. Roy carried Dick to the bathroom and cleaned up the cut on his arm, since _apparently_, public school teachers are too stupid to think about that themselves. When that was done, they went back downstairs and Roy found his bag containing all overnight necessities. Including a stash of candy, since Alfred and Bruce didn't let Dick have too much. Roy and Wally always brought a supply of candy with them when they came over. Dick hoarded it all in a floor board under his bed. Most kids didn't start that until they were teens. But Dick was a fast learner in everything. Including rebellion. That was what Bruce got for not getting Dick some friends his own age. The boys were playing video games when the old butler got home.

"Hi Alfred," Dick beamed. He loved his grandfatherly butler. He was the nicest man that the boy had ever met.

"Hello Master Richard. Master Roy." Alfred said.

Roy smiled. "Hey, Alfie." Roy didn't get the whole formal stuff. He and Wally laughed out loud the first time Alfred had called them both "Master." They weren't used to the rich lifestyle. Richard had smiled and told them, "You'll get used to it...I hope." If you spent enough time with Alfred, you did get used to it. The whole thing was if the boys would want to come over a lot. That was what Dick had meant by "I hope."

Bruce called and said he had to work late, so the boys had dinner alone. After much begging and puppy dog eyes on Dick's part, Alfred allowed the two to eat in the living room while they watched TV. On the condition they wouldn't tell Bruce. When Alfred left, Dick smirked. "Funny. That's exactly what Bruce says when Alfred's not around." They ended up falling asleep on the couch watching a movie. Well, Dick fell asleep. Roy was just laying back on the couch with the younger boy on top of him. Bruce Wayne walked through the door looking like a dead man. He saw the TV still on and made his way over to see if the boys were actually watching, or both unconscious. Roy poked his head above the couch.

"Hey, Mr. Wayne," Roy said with a smile. He like the man. He wasn't as scummy as Ollie. Not that Roy didn't love his...father, it's just that Oliver Queen wasn't exactly the most...attentive parent. Bruce tried.

"Hi Roy. And I told you, call me Bruce." Bruce smiled. He liked this red head a lot more that Wally. True, Wally wasn't a bad kid perce. It's just that the thirteen year old wasn't nearly as responsible as Roy was. Alfred and Bruce could be gone for hours and the house would still be standing. You can't say the same about Wallace West. The speedster was insane. And Dick tended to follow his lead. Bruce looked down to see his son sleeping on top of Roy's chest. Unfortunately, Richard's face was facing the back of the couch, and Bruce. So the billionaire had a good look at the black eye and huge bruise on his boy's jaw. Bruce clenched his teeth together. "What. Happened?"

Roy looked down at the sleeping boy. *I promised I wouldn't say anything...Screw that. I am not leaving Dick to the wolves.* "He got beat up at school. He's been getting beat up since the beginning of the school year. Some guy named Liam Brown."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Bruce asked. He thought that after a year of him living at the Manor, that Richard trusted him. *Guess not.*

"Hey, I had to weedle it out of him. The kid threatened him. Said he'd kill Dick if he told anyone. Dick's only ten, so-"

"So he believed Liam." Bruce finished, nodding. Roy nodded along with him. Looking down at the sleeping boy, Roy realized something. Richard was also Robin. The Bat-cave was just below his feet.

"Bruce...I know that this is totally crazy to ask, but...You think we could look up where they live in the super computer you got in the Bat-cave?"

Bruce did something unexpected. He smiled. "I think that could be arranged."

The two went down to the Bat-cave and found where Liam Brown lived. Roy smiled evilly. "Oh, I have plans for you, William." Roy growled. "Too bad I can't go hero on this punk's butt. If only you guys lived in Starr, or I lived here. That would solve our problems."

"There's still the part where a hero is exacting revenge on a child for bullying a civilian.." Bruce added. Still. He really liked Roy's idea. Shoot a couple arrows into that brat's hide. The JL form of Scare Straight. Roy wrote down the address and went back upstairs before Richard woke up alone. The next day after Roy supposedly went back to Starr City, he went to Liam's house and waited. When the punk finally came out, Roy followed him to the park. *Perfect,* Roy thought. He could corner the kid. Roy did just that. He dragged the kid to a secluded part of the park, in a little grove of trees on the walking trail that ran through.

"L-l-look, man. If you want money, take it. Fine. Just don't hurt me," the little bully squeaked. The nerve.

Roy got an idea from this, though. "Aw. Is wittle baby Wiam gonna cwy?" Roy asked as he shoved Liam up against a tree. Liam's eyes widened as he recognized his own words.

"You're friends with that Wayne charity case. I've seen you waiting for him on Friday's. What are you? His nanny?" Scoffed Liam as he tried to act all tough.

*Wrong move, moron.* Roy through Dick's tormentor to the ground. "No. I'm worse. I'm his big brother."

"You're not even related! I've never seen you in the tabloids with him or Way-" Roy cut off the younger boy's air supply. If anyone saw this, they didn't try and stop it. *On second thought, maybe it's a good thing Dick lives in Gotham. This is a daily occurrence.*

"So we're not blood. Who cares? I love him like my little brother. And you haven't been very nice to him, have you Liam?" Roy asked angrily as he leaned over the choking boy. Roy loosened his hand a little so the boy wasn't totally choking. Liam shook his head. "Good boy. I'll go a little easier on you for telling the truth. But just barely." Liam's eyes widened in terror. Roy punched the kid in the face. He let go of the punk so Liam had a small fighting chance. He really couldn't win against an over protective big brother. However, Liam did manage to wriggle out from underneath Roy. Then, he fought harder. The kid actually got in some good punches. Like two. Finally, Roy was bored. So, he just spun around and kicked Liam in the head. Not knocking him out, but leaving him dazed. The ginger grabbed the brunette by the throat and pressed once again to the trunk of a tree.

"I'm gonna make this as simple as possible so that you're sure to understand you illiterate. If I _ever_ hear that you are picking on my little brother again...heck, you even _look_ at him the wrong way, and I will come back and end you. Got it?"

Liam shook his head and whimpered, "Yes."

"And you are going to tell all of your little friends to leave Dick alone too. Understood?"

Again, Liam whimpered, "Yes."

"Don't think that this is an empty threat. Or that it's just for school. No. You ever touch him again, I don't care where you are. I don't even care if it's an accident. He will tell me, and I will come after you like a bat out Hell. There won't be anywhere for you to hide."

Liam gulped. "O-o-o-kay. I promise. I won't ever hurt him again. Never. And all my friends are gonna leave him alone too. C-can I go now?" Liam begged.

Roy narrowed his eyes. "One more thing. You and I are gonna take a little trip." Roy grabbed a tight hold on Liam's arm and together, they walked over to Wayne Manor. When Roy knocked on the door, Alfred answered.

"Hello, Master Roy. Did you forget something here?"

Roy shook his head and smiled. "No, Alfred. I just brought a friend over to say hi to Dick. Is he here?" Alfred nodded and showed the tow boys in, then went to go get Richard. The small ten year old boy looked even smaller when he saw Liam.

"Roy?" He asked with fear clearly written on his face. How could his brother do this? Roy walked over and picked him up.

"It's alright Dick. Liam just had something he wanted to say to you. Liam?" Roy smiled at the brown haired boy, but if you looked at his eyes, you could see the threat that Roy was silently giving him. It said, "I _dare_ you to not say it. I _dare_ you."

Liam gulped. "Um...I j-j-just wanted to...to s-say that I'm really sorry for what I've been doing to you. It was wrong for me to ask you to cheat, and it was wrong for me t-to b-b-beat you up after. I won't be doing that anymore. My gang and I will leave you alone from now on. I promise." Dick glared at him.

"You made my entire fourth grade year miserable and all you have to say for yourself is that your sorry?" Dick looked at Roy and whispered, "Do I _have_ to forgive him?"

His big brother laughed. "No, Dickie. You don't have to forgive him. He was a jerk. But are you happier now that he promises not to hurt you anymore?"

"But-but what if he doesn't mean it?" Dick asked fearfully. Roy smiled.

"Oh trust me. He means it. We had a little...chat today. We've reached an understanding. He won't be bothering you anymore. Because if he does, you'll tell me. And I won't be so nice to talk to a second time. Understand, Liam?" Roy glared at the younger boy who at this point was so terrified, he wet himself. Dick's jaw dropped and he started cracking up.

Liam looked down and ran out of the Manor. Dick was still cackling madly. "You...are the best...bit brother...ever!" Richard managed between his laughter.

"I just wish you hadn't waited so long to tell me. I would have done something. And you _will_ tell me if he or anyone else give you trouble right?"

Dick smiled. "If you can make them do _that_-" Dick pointed to the puddle on the floor "-every time, then I _most_ _definitely_ will tell you."

...but a best friend will put the fear of God into them and quite possibly make the bully wet themselves.


	3. Wally 2

_**Another Wally chapter! Because he is amazing, and I love him. If Artemis didn't exist...ahem. Anyway...Hey look! Story!**_

_A good friend goes along with your plans..._

Nightwing put the charmed necklace around Artemis' neck. Wally and Kaldur looked at her, waiting for something to change. Wally finally said, "Wow. You look..._exactly_ the same."

"To the four of us. And _only_ to the four of us. To everyone else, she's someone completely different." Nightwing explained. Artemis hugged Wally and smiled. She didn't want him to worry. She trusted their friends. Nightwing wouldn't risk her life unnecessarily, and Kaldur wouldn't let anything happen to her while they were on Black Manta's ship.

"Don't worry, babe. What could go wrong?" Artemis teased, trying to lighten her speedster heart.

Wally frowned. "Don't _say_ that." He complained. But he smiled. They kissed and then Artemis walked off with Kaldur and onto the ship. She still wasn't worried, even when surrounded by a whole crew of bad guys. Well, she was worried but it was only that she would slip up and accidentally kick their butts. Artemis felt reassured as Kal squeezed her shoulder while they walked through the hallways to her quarters.

Nightwing sighed with relief as he saw his friends walk into the Manta sub without incident. He also noticed Artemis slightly turn her head back towards the rooftop where he and Wally were safely watching. Her last look at the surface world and her home for a long time. As the ship went under water, Dick thought *Please, _please_ don't let anything happen to her.* He sent that silent prayer up to whoever would listen. As he watched the ship glide deeper under water, Nightwing said, "Their in. The worst part is over." He wasn't quite sure if he was trying to reassure himself, or his best friend. His best friend whose girl friend just got offered up as bait on a silver platter. He wouldn't admit it, but there was a nagging doubt in the back of Nightwing's mind. Would this all end up for nothing? Would something go wrong? Was this whole plan going to blow up in his face, with his friends to pay the price for his stupidity? For his over-developed sense of ambition? Kaldur would lose his father again. Granted, his father was a criminal, but still. Even if by a miracle this all worked out, the League and the team would find it hard to trust the Atlantian again. Artemis would miss her whole life. She had friends, college. If she made it out, she and Wally would have to move. Kind of hard to explain to you friends that the whole 'death' thing was just a little white lie.

The former red headed hero glared at the back of his little brother's head. He had a feeling of Nightwing's doubts. He knew that he would just be making it harder for Dick to sleep at night, but this had to be said. "Who are you kidding?" Wally asked in a low, dangerous voice, so uncharacteristic to himself, it made the younger man turn around. "This is just the beginning." Wally started to walk away.

"Wally, come on. They're gonna be fine." Nightwing said, his fear starting to edge its way to the forefront of the raven haired boy's mind.

The ginger turned around and chuckled humorlessly. "Stop. Don't act like you aren't just as scared as the three of us. This whole thing could go _so_ wrong, _so_ fast, you won't be able to save them, and you know it. You _know_ that if this whole plan of your goes south, it will be Artemis and Kaldur to pay for it. But, no one will know. Because they all think that Aqualad betrayed us, and that Arty is dead. So you planned this all perfectly, didn't you?" Wally didn't mean to be so harsh with Dick, but the boy had to face the gravity of the situation that he had put them all in.

The whites of Nightwing's mask widened. "Wally, I...You _know_ that I wouldn't purposely endanger them. If there was another way-"

"I never said that this wasn't a good plan. I know that we don't have a lot of options right now. I'm just trying to make sure that you realize what all is at stake here. You _do_ know, right?" Wally stared into his little brother's face.

"You have no idea how aware I am of the situation. You don't think I realize how far I dug myself in over my head? And that I dragged you three down with me? Wally. Believe me. The concept is grasped. And just because I don't show it, doesn't mean that I am even _close_ to being traught." Wally nodded as they made their way back down to the street. He tried not to smile at the fact that after all these years, even in the face of such an imminent threat, his little brother still used his word play, made up during the team's inception. maybe that was why Nightwing was using it. A kind of security blanket. Dick had outgrown reverting to his first language under times of tremendous stress years ago. Now, it was using words like 'whelmed', 'aster', and-like at this moment-'traught'.

"Just making sure that you weren't letting the position of puppet master go to your head, Dickie bird." Wally said, nudging Dick in the ribs.

Nightwing groaned. "_Waaaalllyyy_!" he whined. "I'm _eighteen_. Can't you find another nickname for me?" The newly legal adult begged.

Wally slung his arm around the boy's shoulders. "'Fraid not Dickie bird. You're always going to be my little boy blunder, whether you like it or not."

Dick pouted-yes, an eighteen year old searching for respect pouted-at his big brother. "Not." wally chuckled at this. No matter how _old_ he got, no matter _what_ was going on...Dick would _always_ be Dick. He would _always_ try and get others' approval. He would _always_ want to be held as an equal...and he would always, _always_ hate the words 'boy' and 'blunder' used in consecutive order. But that was why Wally used it. Sure, he gave his brother a hard time, but that was what a big brother did. Someone had to keep the crazy bird in line. But Wally also knew that Nightwing was beating himself up enough over the danger of his plan, so Wally was trying to be playful right now. Give his friend something else to think of.

...but a best friend will call you out, point out the flaws in your plan...then call you some embarrassing childhood nickname to relieve all the tension. If only for a moment.

_**I know that this is a shorter chapter, but I thought that a little elaboration on the end of 'Depths' would be a good WallyxDick moment. In a total brotherly lovin' way. This was also kind of based off of the episode of Young Justice where the team-nix Wally-go to the circus for the very reasons that I wrote. The good friends didn't question Rob's judgment. Well, Roy did a little. Wally, said that a best friend is meant to do just that. Call you out when you need it most. So, I thought that this would be a perfect moment. I will try and make the next chapter longer. Possibly with both red heads...no promises.**_


	4. Roy and Wally

_**And now...for a chapter with both of the red heads. Double the best friend action. Double the ginger-y goodness! And for the record, I mean ginger in the nicest way. I have hade good friends that are ginger, and quite frankly, I am jealous of their luscious fiery locks. So if you are a ginger, be proud!**_

If you hurt yourself doing something stupid, a good friend will make sure you're alright, then call 911 or get someone for you...

Dick, Kal, Wally and Roy were all hanging out at the Manor. Well, to be honest, Richard was the only one doing any hanging. And swinging,  
and flipping, and...well, you get the point. The boys were goofing around doing cartwheels and stuff and Dick-eleven-topped them all by doing a double mid-air somersault after launching himself off of the back of the couch. After he landed, all he said was, "No one tells Alfred. He'll have my hide if he finds out I was on the back of the couch again." Roy and Wally just laughed. Only Dick would worry about that instead of gloating over the fact that he was acrobatically superior then three older boys. Kaldur stared in amazement.

"I have never seen anyone so young so talented before."

Richard smiled. "If you think _that's_ cool, you should see me when I'm on the bars." Richard made his way down to the gym and the other boys followed. The two red heads exchanged worried glances. Bruce made it _very_ clear the Dick didn't go near those things without an adult around. Richard made his way across the gym to the bars and rings that Bruce had set up for him.

"Dick, I don't know if that's a good idea." Roy said.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah dude. What if you get hurt?"

Richard laughed. "I never have before. Besides, it's not even that far of a fall. What's the worst that can happen?" The gingers would have protested but Richard batted his eyes, stuck out his lower lip and poured on his patented pout.

"Oh, _fine_!" Roy caved after five minutes. Longer than Wally, who hid behind the older red head after two. He was sixteen, angsty, rebellious...and totally palpable in his baby brother's hands. *Darn his cuteness.* Roy thought bitterly.

Dick laughed triumphantly and got onto the bars. He started to fly. He did flips and turns and spins. Kaldur stared on with his mouth slightly agape. Wally eventually relaxed as he watched his best friend have fun. But he was still a little anxious, in the back of his mind. Roy, however never relaxed. He concentrated on Dick's every move. After a while, Dick decided just to hang from the highest bar upside down by just his legs. That was when Roy and Wally started moving closer. Kaldur was asking how Dick did that with such grace and ease. "It's easy. But, I've been doing this since I was pretty much a baby." Richard was about to flip down from the bar when the unthinkable happened. As he was reaching for the bar with his hand, he didn't look to see that he had a good grip on it. He swung his legs down and...slipped. Suddenly, Dick was falling to the ground. Wally was frozen in horror. Dick fell to the ground on his right arm first. All of the boys heard the sickening crack it made. Dick instantly rolled over on his back and screamed in pain, clutching his arm to his chest.

Kaldur was the first by his side, Wally a split second after. "Are you alright, my young friend?"

Dick gasped. "Y-y-yeah...Ju-just great. But, uh...do you think th-that you could...c-c-call 911?" The young boy was trying to hold it together, and doing a great job for an eleven year old. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed out of his eyes, though. Kaldur nodded and ran for the phone upstairs. As he was beginning to dial, Bruce Wayne walked in.

Kaldur's eyes went wide. "Oh dear." the young Atlantian muttered.

Mean while, Roy and Wally were furious. "How could you be so reckless?" Roy yelled.

Dick whimpered. "I'm sor-"

"We both told you it wasn't a good idea, but you just had to go and do it anyway, didn't you?" Wally asked angrily. The young boy started crying. He couldn't hold back the sobs any longer. Especially not with the two boys he considered his big brothers yelling at him for what was, in his eleven year old mind, _clearly_ and accident. Roy immediately gathered the crying boy into his arms, careful not to touch the broken arm, and cradled Richard's head against his chest.

"Shh, Dickie. Shh. It's alright. We're sorry for yelling." Roy said soothingly. Wally brushed Dick's hair out of his eyes.

"You just can't scare us like that," Wally explained.

Dick sobbed. "I'm sorry, Roy. Wally. I d-d-didn't m-mean-"

"We know, kiddo." Roy whispered.

Wally smiled. "Just, next time you get on that thing, make sure Bruce or Alfred is in here with you." Dick's eyes widened.

"I...I d-don't want a n-next time." The young boy said fearfully.

The reds looked at each other. "What do you mean?" the eldest asked.

"I f-f-f-fell...Th-th-that's how m-my parents...it's what h-happened...I don't want to do that again." Dick finished. He couldn't bring himself to say how his parents died. It was too painful.

Wally bit his lip in thought. He didn't want his little brother to be afraid of what he loved most...Next to hero-ing. The junior speedster snapped his fingers as he got an idea. He zoomed over to the set of bars. "This old thing? It can't hurt you. There is nothing to be afraid of Dick. Look," Wally said as he brilliantly kicked his foot at one of the thick metal posts holding the whole thing up with all of his might. They all heard the loud ringing and crunch that came after. Wally scrunched his eyes shut and bit his lip together. He didn't want to let out the yell of pain that was building in the back of his throat. Slowly, he raised his left leg up to his chest and grabbed his foot. He had broken all of his toes...wonderful. "Ya see?" Wally asked in a strangled voice. He opened his eyes to see Roy and Richard just staring at him with the same look on their faces. Wide eyes, mouths hanging open. Wally chuckled as he gingerly set his foot down, trying to play off the pain. "You guys...you should see the looks on your faces." Wally said, trying to force laughter that he knew sounded more like hysterics.

"Wally..." Dick whispered.

"Man, West. Are you alright?" Roy asked worriedly. Wally started to nod as tears poured out of his eyes. At which point he saw no more point in pretending. The fourteen year old fell to the ground and clutched his foot yelling. That was when the playboy and lord of the Manor came in.

"Dick! Are you okay?" Bruce had to pry away Dick's left hand away from his chest-with the help of Roy. Then, when he took hold of his son's right arm, the eleven year old hissed in pain. "It's definitely broken, chum." Bruce said.

Dick groaned, "_I_ could have told you that, Bruce." Normally, the boy was easy going, but now was _not_ one of those times. Bruce had to smile at the bite in the eleven year old's voice. The kid had spunk. Bruce turned when he heard groaning behind him. He saw Kaldur'aum hovering over Wally, who was in the fetal position holding his left leg tightly.

"Um...Wallace. What did you do?" Bruce asked, uncertain if he wanted to know the answer. Wally just groaned and shook his head. He would not be answering.

"Dick said that he was afraid to get back on the bars...Wally wanted to show him there was nothing to be afraid of, so he...he kind of kick the pole." Roy answered for his fellow ginger. Dick unexpectedly started to laugh. Roy looked down at his baby brother. "What is so funny?"

"I said I was afraid of _falling_. Not of kicking metal poles like an idiot. Which, if I _was_ afraid of that, Wally wouldn't have helped much." This made Roy start laughing too. They both stopped when Wally yelled as Bruce took off his shoes to inspect the damage.

"Well...I'm _so_ happy that I could make you feel better, Dickie bird." Wally said with a slightly psychotic smile that made Roy pull the boy a little closer to his chest. After a couple of seconds of silence, all three boys started laughing. Kaldur just stared on in confusion as he held Wally's hand in his own, so Wally could squeeze it to help with the pain.

Bruce shook his head at the boys. The serious Atlantian would never understand them. He came too late to the party. These boys had been together for almost three years. Plus, Atlantis had a different culture. Bruce picked his son up and Roy helped Wally limp out of the gym and to the car. Bruce drove them to the hospital. Dick and Wally both had to get casts. They were the first to sign each other's. Roy pulled out his phone and took a picture of his two stupid little brothers...that he wouldn't trade for the world.

...but a best friend will yell at you for being an idiot, _then_ make sure you're okay...then kick the inanimate object that helped cause your pain.

_**I personally like this one a lot. Kicking the pole seemed like a total Wally move to me. And poor Kaldur never will understand those three. I doubt even the mentors do.**_


	5. Roy 2

_**Time for another Roy! I love the red archer...even if he is a clone. Shh! That doesn't come up in this story!**_

When your sick, a good friend will tell you to "get better soon" or offer to bring your school work that you miss...

Robin was just hanging out at the cave, talking to Megan, waiting out yet _another_ of Wally and Artems' fights. (Do you think that they will ever just stop fighting and make out?) Robin asked the Martian who was making chicken quesadillas for the team. It was her first time making dinner. Megan bit her lips together to muffle her laughter.

(Robin,) she giggled. Robin smiled. He like making other people happy. The food was ready and Robin jumped off of his bar stool to walk around the counter. Suddenly, Robin felt his stomach lurch. The room looked like he was on a merry-go-round. The boy grabbed the counter as he breathed heavily, trying to keep hte darkness encroaching on his vision at bay. M'gann flew over instantly, both sensing his distress and seeing him doubled over. "Robin? Robin, are you alirght?" Megan asked.

Robin laughed weakly. "Me? I'm great...I just...just got light headed there for a second. No big deal." Then, he smelled the food, which before smelled delicious, but now turned his stomach. Wally and Artemis stopped bickering and looked over at the youngest on their team.

"Whoa, Rob. You look green. Like, you get any darker and I'll think you're a Martian." Wally commented.

Robin clenched his teeth, fighting back the nausea. "Har har, Wally." Artemis slapped Wally upside the head.

Kaldur came up behind Robin. "Perhaps it would be best for you to return to Gotham, Robin. We can bond together as a team some other night." Robin nodded. Home. With Alfred and Bruce's mother henning, which at the moment didn't sound too bad. Wally made a move towards Robin, but M'gann already had an arm looped around his waist. Wally looked at her questioningly.

"I made dinner for you guys. No reason for anyone else to miss out," Megan explained as she and Robin made their way to the Zeta tubes.

Robin leaned heavily against Megan. "Thanks, Megs. I'm not sure that I could have made it this far on my own."

Megan smiled. "Well, you're welcome. Though, I am sure that one of the others gladly would have helped you if I didn't offer to. I just feel bad. I was looking forward to us all having dinner together."

Robin smiled back at the sad look on the Martian's face. "Don't worry, Megs. Next time." Robin typed in his destination and stepped into the Zeta tube.

"Oh, get better soon, Robin!" Miss M called as he disappeared. Robin smiled. When he was in Gotham, Robin pulled out his phone and called the Manor.

"Hello?" a clipped British accent answered.

"Uh...Hey, Alfie. It's me. I wasn't feeling too hot, so I left the cave a little early. Think you can come get me?" Dick asked as he leaned his back against a wall, not trusting his own legs to hold him up.

"Of course, Master Richard. I shall be there shortly," Alfred responded. Fifteen minutes later, the car pulled up and Alfred helped Dick get in. As soon as Alfred shut the door behind him, Dick fell over in the seat. He suddenly felt very hot. The young boy felt the sweat beading on his forehead. Dick curled in a ball as another wave of nausea hit him. He groaned, causing Alfred to look at him threw the rear view mirror. "Are you alright, Master Richard?"

"Yeah, I-No. Not really. I don't mean to rush you, but I really don't want you to have to clean up vomit in the back seat. Think you could get us home any faster?" Richard pleaded. Alfred smiled at the young master's priorities.

"I shall do my best, sir." Alfred stepped on it and got back to the Manor in ten minutes. He had to help the boy out of the car again. This time, he practically had to carry the teenager into the house. *Good thing he hardly eats anything,* Alfred thought to himself. Otherwise, the task would have been impossible for the elderly butler. He managed to get the boy upstairs and into his bed. At which point, Dick was sweating buckets, but he was now shivering. Dick kicked off his shoes and crawled under his covers. Alfred placed a hand on his young charge's forehead. He felt like he had just touched a hot stove. "Well, you definitely have a fever. I will be back with something for the nausea."

Dick curled in a ball under his comforter. *Please don't make me throw up in bed. Or at all. But especially not in my bed.* Richard didn't want to think about the nightmare Alfred would have getting out the stains. Alfred came back in with a glass of water, a bottle of pills and a thermometer. "Just so I can know how bad it is." Alfred said. Dick was a good little patient and didn't talk for three minutes with the annoying stick in his mouth. Alfred checked it. "Oh my. 104. Well, I should think that you are in for a rough time, young master. Shall I call Master Bruce to come and sit with you?"

"No!" Dick yelled, sitting up. Alfred gently forced him back under the covers. "I mean, he's working, Alfred. Don't bother him. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Alfred nodded and walked out, leaving the door slightly ajar in case the boy should need anything. Although he knew from past experiences that Dick wouldn't ever call if he did. He hated feeling like a burden. Alfred felt bad having to leave the boy alone, but there were other things in the house that needed tending to. So, he called one of Richard's red headed chums. The older one. Not the one that never seemed to be silent. *A boy who speaks even more than Master Richard...Which I never thought would be possible.*

Dick was in a feverish sleep. He tossed and turned. He was having the nightmare again. He always had the nightmare when he was sick. It always started with memories of his parents, always leading up to that night. Dick mumbled in his sleep. "No...No, please. Don't...No. Mom. Dad. Don't do it...'S not safe...NO!" Dick lurched forward and awake. He clutched his chest as he fought back the bile in his throat. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Dickie bird. It's just me. Go back to sleep," said a gruff voice. One that Dick had come to know very well.

"Roy?" Dick looked at the hand on his shoulder, following it to the arm, shoulder and then finally the face of the archer that was his big brother Roy. Dick smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Roy rolled his eyes and forced his little brother to lay back down. "I'm here to make sure that you stay in bed and rest. Two things that you are not very good at." Roy smirked as Dick pouted. The young boy hated bed rest. If you wanted to make Dick go crazy, you made him stay in bed. "Now go back to sleep," Roy commanded.

"Not tired." Dick argued. They both knew that was a lie. Dick hadn't been sleeping much lately between school, patrol around Gotham and the team. And he knew that Roy could tell.

"Not buying it." Roy threw back.

Dick felt like he was being smothered. He threw the covers off and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He felt antsy. He needed to move. Roy wasn't having it. The ginger stood up and put his hands on his baby brother's shoulders, forcing the scrawny boy back down on the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Roy asked incredulously. "What part of, 'I'm here to make sure that you stay in bed and rest,' didn't get through your little bird brain?"

"The part where I have to stay in bed and rest," Dick answered. "Obviously." Roy made Dick lay back down.

"Well, you are staying in bed." Roy said firmly. Suddenly, the younger boy's phone went off. Roy handed it to Richard.

"Hey Babs." Dick said. Roy quirked an eyebrow and mouthed "Barbara Gordon?" Dick nodded. Roy smiled broadly as Dick's face turned red. He had a crush on the older girl.

Barbara smiled. "Hey Dick. So, you still coming over tomorrow?" Her friend was supposed to come over to help fix her computer. Then, they were going to the movies. She heard the boy on the other end. "What is it?"

"Babs, I am so sorry. I can't. I'm sick. I promise I would come if I could but I feel awful. Plus, I have my big brother watching me like a hawk." Dick complained. Barbara knew that he didn't have real brothers, but she had met both of his surrogate ginger brothers.

"Big guy, or chatter box?" Barbara asked.

"Roy. The older one." Dick answered. Barbara nodded. Definitely not getting passed that one.

"Well, I hope you feel better by Monday. I know how much you hate missing school. But if you don't, have Alfred call me and I'll bring you school work, 'kay?" Babs offered.

Dick sighed. "Babs, have I ever told you that your amazing?" Dick asked.

"You could stand to mention it more." Barbara laughed. "Later, Richard." Dick hung up the phone and had a goofy grin on his face. Roy smirked.

"Great. Now you're sick in more than one way." Roy playfully groaned.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Roy laughed. "Dude. You look like you just won the lottery after talking to that Gordon girl. You are so love sick. You also look like you're gonna throw up your guts." Dick's eyes widened. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

Groaning, Richard jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Roy followed him. Dick was bent over the toilet emptying his stomach. He sent a weak glare at his big brother. "You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?" Roy sat down and rubbed his back. He felt bad for his baby brother. Finally, Dick reached up to flush the toilet. Roy helped him up. Dick stopped by the sink to rinse the taste of bile out of his mouth. He started to shake so badly, Roy just scooped him up bridal style. The raven haired boy frowned slightly at this, but said nothing. When Roy put him back down, Dick couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off his damp hoodie and shirt. While he was at it, he took off his jeans. They weren't that comfortable to sleep in, but he had been too tired to take them off before.

"I just saying right now. You start to take off your underwear, there are going to be words." Roy teased.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Har har, Roy. Hey can you get some sweatpants out of my dresser?" Roy nodded and grabbed a pair of grey pants. He flung them at his little brother who quickly pulled them on. "How long are staying here? Not that I'm complaining," the sick boy said quickly with a smile on his face. He loved having his big brother around. "I'm just asking."

"Well, Alfie called me over to stay with you. He felt bad leaving you alone, and you wouldn't let him call Bruce." Roy explained. "So I guess until your old man gets here." Dick nodded. He was still sitting up and was hoping Roy wouldn't notice. No such luck. "Dick, you have three seconds to lay back down on your own."

"Roy, come on! You know I hate having to be in bed. At least let me have my compute so I have something to do." the younger boy begged. Roy knew his brother was just trying to avoid sleep. Dick and sleep had never really been friends, but especially not when Dick was sick.

"You need to sleep, Dick." Roy said. Richard tried to use the Rob pout to get out of it but Roy just put a gentle hand on his chest and forced him back against his pillows. "And no amount of pouting will get you out of it. Sleep. Unless you want to try and eat something," Roy suggested. Richard's stomach flopped at the thought of food, but if it meant he didn't have to sleep...

"I could try and eat something," Richard said weakly. Roy nodded and left the room. Dick took this opportunity to get up and grab his wrist computer. When Roy came back, he was working on encryption codes for the cave. Roy crossed his arms across his chest and cleared his throat, letting Dick know he was there. Dick looked up and tried to look all cute and innocent, but Roy kept a straight face. "Crap," Dick mumbled.

"Give it," Roy said as he crossed the room, holding out his hand. Dick grudgingly took off his wrist computer and handed it to his big brother. There was no fighting with Roy when he was in big brother mode. He would win. Every time. "Alfred's going to bring up some soup." Roy said as he put the gauntlet out of Dick's reach. "You. Back under the covers." Roy ordered. Dick grumbled, but did as he was told. Alfred brought in a tray with soup on it. He set it on Dick's lap and left. Dick looked at it and tried to not look green. Gingerly, he picked up the spoon and took a sip. His stomach lurched a little bit. Dick ate a few more spoonfuls before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay. Food was not the best idea," Dick said. Roy chuckled and took the soup away.

"I could have told you that."

Dick looked up at the ginger in confusion. "Then why did you let me eat it?" he asked the older boy indignantly.

"Hey, you were the idiot who asked for it. I told you to go back to sleep, but no. You had to fight it like you always do." Roy smirked.

Dick frowned. "I...I can't go back to sleep Roy. What-what if I have the nightmare again?" He asked quietly. Dick stared at his knees.

Roy put a hand on his shoulder. "Then, I'll be right here. Just go back to sleep. If I leave, I promise I'll wake you up and tell you first." Dick nodded and lay down and went back to sleep. When he woke up again, it was about two in the morning...and Roy was asleep in the chair in his bed still.

"Roy? Roy," Dick shook his brother's knee.

Roy's eyes snapped open. "What? You okay Dick?"

The hacker smiled. "Yeah...But why are you still here? You could have gone home." Roy shook his head.

"Nope. I said I would be here when you woke up." Roy said stubbornly.

"You also said that if you did leave you would wake me up. You could have left."

Roy smiled slightly. "You were actually sleeping peacefully. No way was I waking you up."

"Well, you can go home now. Go sleep in your bed." Dick said, smiling at how good of a brother he had.

"Yeah. Okay. You'd better stay in bed. I'll have Alfred call me if you don't. When you get better, I will kick your butt." Roy threatened. Dick smirked. He didn't buy it. Roy was almost out of his room when Dick called him back.

"Um...Thanks...For you know...staying with me." Dick said sheepishly.

Roy shook his head. "Comes with the territory of being a best friend and big brother," Roy replied. With that, the archer left and Dick went back to sleep.

...but a best friend will stay with you until you make the go home. 


	6. Wally 3

_**It's time for Wally again :) Sorry it took so long to post this. I have been dealing with the worst case of writer's block that you could possibly imagine!**_

A good friend will encourage you to go for it... 

Robin stared longingly at Zatanna. He tried to make it look like he wasn't, but even the_ boy wonder_ had a hard time hiding how he felt whenever he encountered the enchanting, raven-haired girl. Zatanna looked up at Robin with her bright blue eyes and smiled. Robin's face was a roaring inferno. Megan walked up behind the young boy and couldn't stifle a giggle. This caused her surrogate baby brother to turn around and his face became an even darker shade of red.

"Sorry, Robin. It's just that your emotions are so strong, and the way you look at her...It's so adorable!" Megan squealed.

Robin groaned. "Megan! It's _not_ adorable. She's...she's just a friend...who happens to be a girl. A-a beautiful girl with the most stunning smile that I've ever seen and a laugh that can stop your heart and-aaaand _why_ in the world am I telling you this?" Robin stopped himself before his love-struck rant was in full swing. Megan grinned at the boy's shyness.

"Robin. If you like her, why don't you go and talk to her?" Megan asked.

Robin gulped. "T-t-talk to her? I-I talk to her."

Megan put her hands on her hips. "I mean other than about missions or computers. Just...try talking. About anything."

"I-Megan, I-I don't know if-"

The Martian girl sighed and cupped the bird boy's cheek in her hand. "Sweetie, you'll be fine. Just go say hi."

Robin nodded to himself as he hesitantly put a foot forward. "Hi...Yeah. I can do that...maybe." Robin started muttering. Once Megan's back was turned, he ran into his room to hide. No one noticed. He was too stealthy for that. Or so he hoped. The one thing that Batman's protege forgot was that a certain fiery headed speedster had long ago decided that he was Robin's big brother for the rest of time. Wally sighed as he saw his little brother try-_and_ _fail_-to go talk to Zee like a normal boy. Unfortunately for Robin, he was never good at the whole concept of normal. Wally followed his brother to his room at the cave and knocked on the door, then walked in. Knocking was really just a warning. Wally would always come in whether Dick wanted him or not. That was in the job description of being a big brother. Especially when they had more to deal with in their lives than just homework and girls.

"Dude. You froze again?" Wally shook his head. He felt for Robin. The poor kid had no idea how to talk to a girl. He was thirteen and just starting to navigate through the previously uncharted waters of puberty. Zatanna Zatara was his first _real_ crush. This made the Barbara Gordon phase pale in comparison.

Richard Grayson held his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed, glasses off. "What is wrong with me? I can go up against psychos with knives and fear gas, but when I try and talk to a girl...I feel like I'm gonna die."

Wally chuckled. "You like her," the ginger replied simply, as if that was all the explanation needed.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why she seems to invade my every waking thought!" Dick argued. Wally sat next to his brother and slung an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"Oh, Dickie-bird. There is so much that you don't know about life. Zatanna is beautiful. She's smart and funny. Definitely a feisty thing. That girl won't go down without her boots on. Plus, you're thirteen. Girls are always going to be your every waking thought. It doesn't get much better when you get older, but you eventually are able to thing of other things simultaneously." Wally explained. Dick nodded.

"I...Don't suppose that you can tell _when_, exactly, that clarity will come?" Richard queried with little hope. Wally chuckled and shook his head. "I thought not," Dick admitted.

Wally moved his arm that was still draped over Richard's shoulders so that his hand rested on Dick's head. He tousled the black hair. "So...when are you asking her out?"

"What?" Richard yelped.

Wally laughed at the slightly panicked look that Richard wore. "Dude. You know that you're going to eventually. Why put it off?"

"I...You don't...I don't know how to ask a girl out!" Dick sputtered.

"Here's a thought. Just say, 'Will you go out with me?'" Wally chuckled. Dick shook his head. "Dick, if you don't make a move, I will be forced to use drastic measures." Wally threatened. Richard just laughed. *You asked for it bird brain.*

The next day, Robin walked into the living room to see Wally sitting on the couch with his arm around Zatanna. The ginger was whispering into the raven-haired girl's ear, making her giggle. Robin's jaw dropped. He had never felt so betrayed in his entire life. The conversation from the previous night was not even a whisper in his memory. All Rob saw was his best friend-his _brother_-flirting with the object of his affections. Megan looked between the scene before her and Robin. She felt the pain coming off of him in waves and frowned. *Wally, what are you doing?* Megan wondered. She knew that Wally had to know what was going on. Those boys seemed to know everything about the other. Robin clenched his hands into fists and left the room. He didn't talk to anyone.

Later that same day, Robin emerged from his bed room with his laptop and was working on some hacking project or another. Sometimes Robin would hack into something purely for the pleasure of hacking. He looked up when he heard Zatanna's clear, bell-like laughter. Wally was talking to her over a plate of cookies that M'gann had just made. The ginger ran a hand through his blazing hair, the epitome of cool. Robin's forehead was creased with lines. He felt like Wally wasn't just stabbing him in the back, but hacking at him with a machete. Robin had never dealt with such heart crushing pain. Well...that wasn't entirely true, but this pain was different than that. There weren't many people that Robin-or Dick-felt like he could trust completely. Wally used to be one of those people. Now, Dick wasn't so sure.

The last straw was when they were training. Zatanna had lost to Aqualad, and had excepted the help of the Atlantian. Wally made some comment about how maybe sometime he could teach the girl a thing or two, but it was the _way_ he said it. With this weirdo smile and a suggestive tone. "That's it!" Robin yelled. Wally could flirt with Zee all he wanted. He flirted with anyone else he saw in a skirt. But Robin could _not_ abide the diminishing of _any_ female. The boy wonder tackled Wally and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him. Everyone was stunned. No one had ever seen the normally cheery boy so furious. Especially at one of them. Especially at _Wally_. Kid Flash fought back. He forced one leg between himself and Robin and kicked the boy in the chest, sending him flying back. Robin flipped and landed on his feet, then charged at the speedster once more. Megan didn't know what to do, so she just hugged her arms around herself, waiting for it to be over. Artemis was laughing too hard at Kid getting his butt kicked. Conner was indifferent, as usual. Zatanna yelled for both of them to cut it out. Aqualad asked Black Canary if she shouldn't stop the two from fighting.

"They clearly have to work something out. This is what works for them." Dinah explained simply. She had known both of the boys long enough to know better than to break up one of their fights.

Kid somehow managed to pin Robin down on his stomach, one back pulled back. "What is your problem?" Wally yelled.

"You are!" Robin grunted. He squirmed out of KF's hold and kicked at the ginger's gut.

Kid Flash and Robin continued to wrestle. "Me? Dude, I didn't do anything."

"Are you kidding? Wally, you know _exactly_ what you did!" Robin yelled back indignantly.

*It's working...* Kid hummed to himself. "Really? 'Cause I think if I did, I would already have apologized and we wouldn't be in this situation." Wally argued.

Robin grunted. "Typical. Kid Oblivious never admitting he's wrong."

"At least I'm not boy blundering through puberty!" Kid Flash through back, laughing at his own joke. Robin punch him in the jaw. "Hey, it's not my fault that your mentor taught you about everything except how to deal with g-"

Robin put his older brother in a choke hold. "Shut up, will you?" Robin yelped in a panic. He couldn't have Wally blurting that out in front of everyone... especially when Zee was now part of everyone.

Wally elbowed Robin in the gut, causing the boy to release his throat. Zatanna raced forward and tried to get between the boys. She knew she had no chance holding Wally back, so she leaned all of her weight on Robin, both hands on his well-muscled shoulders. "Robin, stop it!" Zatanna nearly screamed. Robin immediately stopped struggling. "What is going on?" Zee demanded.

"I...What he said-"

"What about it?" Zee questioned, hands still on his shoulders.

Robin looked away. "I didn't like it. He shouldn't talk to you that way."

Zatanna tilted her head slightly, moving her hands to her hips. "Why did it matter?" She blinked her sky colored eyes.

Robin shook his head and tried to back up, but Zatanna reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Robin, just talk to me." Zatanna begged.

"I...Well.."

"Not that I mind seeing Kid Mouth get served, but Zee's right. It's weird for you of all people to go at him." Artemis spoke up.

Kaldur crossed his arms over his chest. "The girls are right, my young friend. I believe an explanation is required."

"Just...tell us what's going on, Robin," M'gann encouraged, wanting her team to go back to being friends.

Robin looked everywhere but at the questioning gazes that his team was giving him. "Well?" Zee asked, calling Robin attention.

"Because I like you, alright?" Robin exploded. Before anyone could react, all that Robin had been holding in spilled out. "You are the most beautiful, witty, and genuine girl that I have ever met. When you smile I just want to do anything in the world to keep that smile on your face. When I see you sad, I want to kill anyone that would break your heart. I love the way you wrinkle your nose when you laugh. You are the only girl I know that actually participates in my quest to improve the English language, and when Wally was making passes at you it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, but you seemed happy so I didn't say anything. But when he said he wanted to 'teach you some moves' I lost it because no guy should ever talk to you like that, and I know you probably think I'm some kind of creeper/stalker, but I can't-"

Zatanna was stunned. No guy had ever talked about her like Robin did. And the way he felt the need to defend her honor? Talk about adorable. When Robin said he was a creeper, Zee couldn't listen anymore. She shook her head and grabbed Robin's face and kissed his cheek. "What took you so long, ninja bird?" Robin's face rivaled the color of his tunic.

"I...you just...what?"

Wally started cracking up. So did Zee. "You know Wally, for a second, I thought that it wasn't going to work."

"Dude, how can you doubt my awesomeness?" Wally teased.

Robin shook his head and held up his hands. "Wait, what?"

Zatanna laughed. "Wally told me that you liked me...He thought that if he flirted with me, you would finally tell me how you feel. I thought that Wally just wanted an excuse to flirt, but...I was hoping he was telling the truth, so I went along with it. When you didn't do anything, I was a little worried I would have to put up with him for a few days...I never knew that you like me that way."

Robin turned to look at Wally who smirked. "I told you I would use drastic measures." Wally defended himself. Robin looked at the beautiful girl who seemed to be his for the taking.

He cleared his throat. "Well...in that case," Robin grabbed the magician's shoulders and kissed her gently on the lips. "Wanna go out tonight?" Robin asked hopefully.

Zatanna blushed. "Only if you promise to be chalant," she whispered. Robin smiled wider than anyone on the team-save for Wally-had ever seen.

"So...totally...feeling the aster." The masked boy said. Zatanna giggled. She tossed her hair and walked away.

Looking back over her shoulder, Zatanna called out, "Meet back here in half an hour?" Robin nodded obediently. When Zatanna left, Robin jumped on top of Wally's shoulders, who had just stood up.

"Whoa! Rob, come on. A little warning would be nice!" Wally jokingly complained.

Robin leaned forward, so he was looking at KF upside down. He grabbed the speedster's face between his hand. "You are the best brother in the history of brothers." Robin declared before flipping off Wally's shoulders and cartwheeling down the hall to his room. Wally shook his head.

"Don't tell Roy that," Wally muttered with a huge grin on his face.

...but a best friend will make you go for it, whatever means necessary.


	7. Roy and Wally 2

_**Hello, fellow Fan Fictioners! Sorry it took me a while to put up another chapter...of anything I'm writing lately. Anyway, this idea was given to me by one GhostDog401. Hope you enjoy. And GhostDog, I hope this chapter satisfies your hopes.**_

A good friend will bail you out of jail...

Dick Grayson sat with his head in his hands. He was _so_ dead when his dad found out. Yeah, not _if_. When. Bruce knew all, _saw_ all. *I'm am so screwed. So, so _so_ screwed!* Dick thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't call Alfred. He would tell Bruce. He couldn't call Barbara. She was a police chief's daughter. _He_ would tell Bruce. He couldn't call Roy or Wally...they were in the cell with him. That's right. Mild manored, young socialite of Gotham was in a jail cell. Why? Because his two big brothers are complete and total _idiots_.

Wally and Roy were trying to figure out who would get the one phone call. Yeah, they didn't each get their own phone call, like TV lead everyone to believe. There was one call for the three of them. "Dude, let's just call Barry. He's cool."

Roy sighed. "No. We've been through this. Barry will tell Bruce. You know he will." The gingers were trying to figure out who they could call that wouldn't serve their baby brother to his dad on a silver platter. "You could just let me call Ollie. You know he's not going to say anything. Bruce can't stand talking to him anyway." Roy threw back.

Wally sighed. "You know what, I'm calling Barry. There's no one else. Ollie's probably with some girl anyway." Wally said that last bit in a low voice to Roy. No need to talk about that kind of thing in front of a ten year old.

Richard groaned and leaned against the wall. "I am so dead!" he yelled. The red heads looked at the little raven haired kid they were so attached to.

"C'mon, Dick. It's not that bad," Wally insisted. Dick glared up at Wally, not getting up from the bench in their cell.

"Not that bad?" the younger boy asked, his voice low. "_Not that bad_?! Wally, you had me hack into the scanner's by that store's doors so you could steal iPods!"  
Dick yelled. Roy and Wally looked at each other. Okay...so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have the kid help them steal, but _really_...those iPods were outrageously charged! They had every right to listen to music, much as anyone else did.

Wally got let out of the cell to call Barry. When he came back, his head was hung slightly. "Well?" Roy asked. "What did Papa Speedster say?"

"He told me that we were idiots. That Bruce would most likely kill us. He also said that I'm grounded for the next month...Oh, an he'll be here in fifteen minutes."  
Wally sat down by Dick, with Roy on the other side of the youngest of their band of idiots. After a moment of silence-aside from Dick muttering about all the different ways that Bruce could kill him-green eyes met blue. The gingers started laughing.

Dick looked between his big brothers. "What's so funny?" He demanded with ire.

"Sorry, Dickie bird," Roy said. "It's just...That was so-"

"It was _awesome_!" Wally yelled through his laughter. The older boys were clutching their sides as they cracked up. Dick looked at them like they were insane. Didn't they realize what Bruce was going to do to them? And yet...it was pretty cool. Dick had no trouble hacking into the feeble security walls in the security scanners for anti-theft. They wouldn't have gotten caught, except that Wally got a little ahead of himself and ran into a mall cop. That wasn't the bad part. Wally fell back and the iPod that had been in his jacket pocket was on the floor next to him. The cop looked at his guilty face and heard the nervous laughter. Then, there was Roy's and Dick's identical faces of horror as they heard the store manager yell about two iPods missing and how those boys didn't even buy anything.

Then, there was the whole, calling actual cops, and going to jail. One of the cops had asked for a picture of Dick for his daughter. The officer in charge of watching the cells promised not to tell the tabloids. All things considered, it went pretty well. Dick started laughing along with his brothers.

"The way the store owner just believed you were tying your shoe for five minutes!" Roy burst out.

Dick mock scowled. "Hey, bows are hard," He barely managed to get out through his laughter. "We would have been fine if it weren't for Kid Can't watch where he's going."

Wally tried to frown through his laughter. "It's not my fault! That cop was so skinny. Aren't most of them all pudgy from donuts?" Just then, the police officer sitting outside their cell looked in and glared at Wally. That just made the boys laugh harder.

"Dude, stop talking!" Richard begged as he started to calm down.

Roy shook his head. "Seriously, West. You're going to end up having to post bail just to get out of here."

"Yeah, whatever," Wally said.

"Can you imagine Alfred's face when he finds out his spotless little charge is now in the system?" Roy asked. They all took a moment to picture the Englishman's look of horror. That made them start laughing again. Ten minutes later, Barry Allen came in to find his three idiots still laughing. He shook his head and talked to the police officer in charge.

"I just don't understand how they've been laughing this whole time," Officer Johnson told Barry as he unlocked the door.

Barry just shook his head. "Officer, I wouldn't try to. I've known them for a while and they still confuse me sometimes." Johnson laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I have three boys at home. It's pretty much the same thing. All three of 'em yours?"

The blonde man smirked at the "brothers" and smiled. "They sure are," he responded with joy. Okay. So Barry and Ollie and Bruce didn't always see eye to eye on how to discipline the boys. Maybe sometimes Barry and Ollie were too eager to be more the boys' friends than their mentors and guardians. But there was one thing on which all the men could agree. They considered all of the boys their own, without question. Even old grumpy Brucie, as Barry affectionately called him. "Alright boys. Time to go home," Barry called. All three heads snapped up, and Wally was the first to speak.

"Aw, Uncle B, do we have to?" Wally whined jokingly.

Richard jumped up on the bench and slapped the back of the ginger's head. "Yes, we have to!" the youngest of the trio exclaimed. Then, as opposed to getting back on the ground, he simply jumped onto Wally's back, which Wally didn't even really seem to notice. He just automatically put his hands under the kid's thighs to support his weight. Both Wally and Roy were more than accustomed to Dick climbing on them, so this wasn't that odd. Some people in the League called Robin the little bird, Barry thought of him as more of a baby monkey, the way he was always climbing on everything. He shook his head as the troublesome trio walked out of the cell and to the parking lot.

...but a best friend will be there in jail with you, saying, "That was awesome!" 

_**It took me a while to get it done, but here it is! Ta daaa! This really is a short chapter, but I felt like if I made it longer, it would just be kind of dragged out and lose effect. Imma a quality over quantity kind of girl. So...I hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter requested by another reader. Seriously, if you guys have ideas for this story-or any of my others-PM me, and I'll most likely pop it in. Provided it is clean.**_


	8. Roy and Wally 3

_**This is another request, sent in by Jasperlittlesister. Hope you like it.**_

When you are having a bad week, a good friend will ask what's wrong... 

Robin walked into the cave with his head hanging slightly, fists jammed into his pockets and a small frown on his face. A frown that you wouldn't really see unless you knew to look for it. And a certain speedster knew only too well to look for it. This was Robin's week. The week that anything and everything could upset him in one way or another. The week was just starting, so Wally knew that he would have to be a buffer for his little brother and the team. Well, minus Roy, who sometimes stopped by the cave. The other, oldest member of their brotherly trio, knew exactly what would be going on. It was the week of the anniversary of the day the Robin's whole life was turned upside down. Worse was that it wasn't until the end of the week, so Robin would be even more on edge as he waited for the heart-wrenching pain he dealt with every year on that day, without fail.

Conner made his way over to the youngest member of the team. "Hey Rob. Something up?"

Robin lifted his head a little. "Nope. Why? Something up with you?" Robin's attempt at jest fell flat, but Conner didn't know him well enough to hear it. Wally did, though.

The clone shrugged. "Not really. You just seemed to be kind of down the last couple of days," Conner replied. Wally could have slapped the kryptonian, no matter how badly it would have hurt _his_ hand, rather than his target's face. *Wrong move, Con.*

The younger ebony headed boy scowled. "Yeah, well sor-ry if I can't be bouncing off the walls everyday with unbridled joy, Conner." Robin threw back with venom. Before the older boy could react, Wally quickly threw an arm around his little brother.

"You know what, Rob, I think you've spread enough sunshine today, don't you?" With that, he started steering Dick to his room at the cave. Once they were safely inside, with the door shut and locked, Wally sat his brother down on the bed. "Hey man, you alright?"

Dick took off the shades and became a civilian. He wearily covered his face with one hand, in an attempt to hide the light purple bags under his eyes. Wally had already seen it a whole second and a half before. *Geez, he is slow this week.* Normally, Wally would have only had a half a second. Still, it would have been more than enough time to see the exhaustion already building on his best friend's face.

"Yeah, yeah...I didn't mean to go off on Conner. I'm just...Lately, I haven't really-"

Wally sat down on the bed with Dick, their shoulders touching. "Are the nightmares starting already?" Wally questioned in concern. Usually, Dick didn't relive the horrific events of his parents' deaths until a day or two before the anniversary, then about a week after. Dick opened his mouth to protest, but he knew that Wally would see through it, so he just nodded tiredly and closed his eyes.

"Even when I'm awake..." Dick trailed off.

Wally put his arm around the young boy's thin shoulders. "I know." Dick was so tired, he let himself lean on Wally's shoulder for a few minutes. They just sat there like that in a comfortable silence.

Dick was the one to break it. "I should probably go apologize to Con..." he said.

"Don't worry about Supey. He's a big boy-physically and mentally speaking-he can handle it. I'll talk to him...and the rest of the team for that matter. Don't worry, bro. I got you covered. They'll get over it. I'm actually surprised that you came here, though," Wally admitted.

Richard shrugged. "It was getting kind of stuffy in the Manor...I needed to get some air."

Wally nodded. "So...you decide to come to a cave...which is underground...uh-huh." Dick chuckled a little at that, and elbowed his big brother in the ribs.

"Shut up, Wally." Dick said jokingly. Wally messed up the kids hair and pushed him away. As he stood up to leave, Wally looked back at the young boy sitting on the bed.

"You gonna stay in here? Or do you wanna try and interact with people?" Wally asked, fully prepared to be a body guard for his brother.

Dick looked down at his knees. "I think it's better for everyone if I keep to myself this week," he answered quietly. Wally nodded and left the room. The second he was out, he whipped out his phone and pressed 1 on his speed dial list. "Come on, dude...pick up the phone." Wally begged with the dial tone he was getting.

Finally, the voice of a very familiar man came on the other end. "Yeah? What is it, West? I was kind of in the middle of something."

"Well, whatever it is, drop it." Wally commanded.

"What?" Roy exclaimed indignantly.

Wally nearly growled in frustration. Didn't Roy know what week it was? This wasn't the time for stupid questions! "Roy, they started early," Wally said. Whatever the older ginger had been about to say died in his mouth right then and there.

"What?" Roy asked again, this time in shock.

The speedster nodded, forgetting for a moment that the archer couldn't see him. "Wally? You still there?" Roy called.

"Oh...Yeah. Anyway, he's already not sleeping, he kind of blew up with Conner, and he's pretty much locked himself in his room," the younger red head explained the situation.

"Wait, Conner?"

"Yeah, Rob decided to try something new and come here for the week...I'm kind of worried, 'cause you and I both know how he gets this week. _Especially_ when it isn't until the end of the week." Wally was pacing back and forth down the hallway at what would have been a breakneck speed for someone other than a speedster.

Now Roy nodded in silence. "Roy? Heeeeellllllooooo," Wally brought his older brother out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Wally. Just thinking. Well, I guess I'm slumming this week, then," Roy teased.

Wally sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Just get your sorry butt over here already, would ya?"

**Break Line**

The next few days were filled with Robin trying to act like everything was normal, someone-or something-setting him off, and the dynamic ginger duo playing keep away from Robin. A fun game involving two awesome big brothers who make sure that everyone stays at least three feet from Robin at all times for a week. Coming soon to a town near you!...Anyway...Roy and Wally were feeling pretty good about themselves until Friday. Robin was not only quiet and reserved, because it was the day before the anniversary, but he was also a little out of it from lack of sleep. He hadn't let himself go to sleep for the last two days, because the nightmares were too awful. He knew that he would have to sleep eventually, but eventually seemed so far away. It didn't really give the boy wonder much pause. Roy was sparring with Conner, due to Black Canary's request. Dinah was practically Roy's mother. He would do anything for her. The red headed young man probably would have done it if she had simply asked...but Black Canary didn't ask. She gave him that look that left no room for argument, while sweetly suggesting he should do it. Roy felt like he was fifteen all over again, when Dinah would use that look and voice around company. It meant that because people were around, she was being polite, but if he argued...well, the people wouldn't be around forever, now would they?

As Roy and Conner sparred, Wally and Robin stood together. Not uncommon, they were rarely not beside each other. The only thing out of the ordinary was how Wally's arm never left Rob's shoulders. The younger boy leaned into Wally's side, trying to pay attention to the fight, but he kept being dragged back to that night. Artemis had noticed something off about the bird all week, and thought she had finally figured it out. She smirked as she sidled up to the boys. "So...Robin. Are your parents okay with this?" Artemis asked slyly. Wally felt Robin cringe into his side. Artemis saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and smiled triumphantly.

"Artemis. Don't," Wally warned. That only encouraged the blond more. She thought she was winning.

"Oh, so I take it Mommy and Daddy don't know about their little boy..." Artemis teased. Robin blinked as he tried to keep the tears at bay. What had he ever done to deserve this? *Whatever it is, I'm sorry!* the young boy called out to the universe.

Wally glared at Artemis, pulling his little brother closer to him. "Seriously, Artemis. Stop it."

Artemis laughed. "What? It's not my fault if his parents are ashamed of-" the archer was cut off when Robin let out a guttural yell and sent a mean right hook into the older girl's jaw. Artemis went sprawling to the ground and it was everything Wally could do to hold his little brother back.

"Robin, calm-" Wally started.

"My parents are dead!" Robin yelled. Everyone on the team-save BC, Roy and Wally-turned to look at the boy and gasped. Not only had the boy wonder let his anger get the better of him, but there were also tears streaming down his face.

Artemis stared at the struggling boy wonder with wide grey eyes, not moving from her place on the floor. "What?" She whispered in horror.

"They're dead! Both of them. They were murdered. Are you happy?! You finally know something about my past," Robin still fought to get to the archer, but Wally just wrapped his more powerful arms around the boy and towed him back a few steps.

The blond archer shook her head. "I...I didn't...Robin..."

Kaldur took a step forward. "Then...who is the Batman to you?"

"I guess you would say he's my adopted father. Doesn't change the fact that I'm an orphan." Robin answered bitterly. At this point, Roy had walked over and was standing in front of his little brothers, arms crossed.

"Any of you talks about his parents again, you'll be crapping out arrows for a year. Got it?" The teens all nodded fearfully. "Good," the red archer growled. He turned to Wally and said, "Plan B it is." They made their way to the Zeta tubes with Robin in tow and left the cave.

**Break Line**

Wally had already arranged with the Allen's and with Bruce to bring Dick to his house. He figured some normal would be good for Dick right now, and what could be more normal than hanging with his big brothers in Central? Just like any other day...except that it wasn't. Dick didn't say anything the whole way to Wally's house. He had shut down. Wonderful. "Thanks a lot, Artemis," Wally muttered in annoyance. "Seriously, what was she talking about, anyway? If she thought that Bats was his dad, then she couldn't have meant the hero thing..." Wally wondered aloud. Roy snickered a little at this.

"Okay, that part was actually kind of funny." Roy admitted.

Wally frowned in confusion. "What was?" He asked. Roy shook his head as he started laughing harder.

"She was asking if we were gay," Dick answered quietly. Both gingers looked at their little brother in surprise. He hadn't talked for the last ten minutes, and they had thought he wasn't paying attention.

Then, what Dick said settled in for Wally. "Wait, she thought _what_?!" Wally questioned in horror. "How could anyone think that all of this," Wally gestured to himself. "is anything close to gay?"

Roy starting chuckling again. "Hey, I've known you guys for years. I know there's nothing but brotherly love going on, but if I didn't know you...I can see where she's coming from."

Wally's mouth kept opening and closing like a dying fish. Dick looked down and said nothing. When they got to the Allens' house, Iris was waiting for them right by the door. She took one look at the blank face Dick was wearing and rushed forward, enveloping the young boy in a motherly embrace. At first, Dick just froze, not really sure how to react. Wally and Roy crossed their fingers that Aunt Iris didn't just make a huge mistake. *Come on, Aunt Iris...work your magic.* Wally mentally willed this to work. Then, Dick raised his arms up to hug the red headed woman back, just as tightly. Everyone had the decency to pretend they didn't notice the trembling in the fourteen year old's shoulders. Iris squeezed Dick again, and kissed the top of his head before letting go. The corners of Dick's mouth pulled up slightly. "Thanks, Iris." Dick said quietly.

Iris smiled. "If you boys need _anything_, you just let me know." All three nodded and the woman left the brothers alone, knowing that there was only so much she could do. Roy clapped a hand on his baby brother's shoulder.

"So, what do we do now?" Dick asked.

Wally rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back." And Wally was gone and back in the space of a few seconds. The delay was in him quickly pecking his aunt on the cheek and thanking her. The speedster returned with a duffle bag.

Dick eyed the bag in curiosity. "Uh...what's in the bag?"

"The essentials," Wally answered.

"We had Alfred pack all the basics and bring it over here." Roy added.

The youngest looked between his two brothers and the bag. "You...you knew you'd need it?"

Both gingers scoffed. "Dude, give us some credit," Wally demanded.

"We've been looking out for you for how many years now? There isn't anything we _don't_ know about you." Roy continued. Dick smiled shyly as he thought of all the years they had gone through this with him. The first few, Dick had never talked much. Slowly, the red heads got him to open up more. The boys walked up to Wally's bedroom and opened the bag. Aside from the necessities for spending the night, Alfred had packed the picture of Mary and John that Dick always kept on his nightstand, a metal tin of all kinds of comfort food, and a somewhat worn stuffed elephant. When Roy pulled out the old toy, Dick hurriedly grabbed it out of his big brother's hands and clutched it to his chest.

"I can't believe he packed you, Peanut," Dick muttered, his cheeks turning pink. Sure, he was glad that Alfred had remembered to include his elephant, but really...he was fourteen. How embarrassing was it to have a stuffed animal at a friend's house?

Wally ran a hand through Dick's hair. "Dude. Don't be embarrassed of Peanut." Wally chided.

"Yeah," Roy defended. "This guy has gotten us through a lot. He's practically one of the group."

At this, the raven haired boy frowned. "Practically?"

"Completely," Wally amended. The gingers shook their heads in mutual amusement. Sure, Dick acted all mature and for the most part he was. But when it came to this...it was moments like these that reminded the boys just how young their little brother was. He was still a child. They stayed up talking until around midnight, and that was when Dick finally crashed, unable to fight sleep any longer. Both gingers settled in by him, knowing that he wouldn't be asleep for long. They were situated on either side of him in Wally's queen sized bed. Originally, it had been a twin, like most normal kids have, but after the first couple of years knowing Dick, both he and Roy got bigger beds to accommodate a little brother with nightmares. Not even an hour later, Dick moaned softly. Both older boys' eyes snapped open and they were both upright looking down on Dick. He started mumbling, pleading, in his sleep and moving around frantically.

"Can't we try and wake him up?" Wally pleaded with Roy.

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Wally...we've tried that before. It only makes it worse. You know we just have to let it ride out." Wally frowned.

"Mom...don't go...stay." Dick moaned. His brows furrowed as he relived the last time he saw his parents. "No...no...NO!" Dick yelled. He sat up like he had just been shocked. He sat there gasping for a minute before it hit him. "No," Dick whispered before the tears came. Roy held his youngest brother tightly.

"Shh...it's okay, Dickie bird." He whispered in a soothing voice.

Wally rested his hand on top of Dick's head. "I'm sorry, man. I'm really sorry." Dick nodded as he cried silently, his slight frame trembling. Normally, Dick hated people pitying him, but that wasn't what Wally was saying. He meant that he was sorry Dick had to relive it every time. Roy didn't say anything, just held the crying boy and rocked him gently until Dick calmed down a bit. Even then, he was perfectly content to sit in Roy's lap, and his big brother was more than happy to let him stay there. Wally frowned slightly.

"I just thought of something."

"What's that Wally?" Dick asked tiredly.

"Well, supposedly we're gay for each other. Shouldn't you be sitting in my lap?" Wally pouted. Roy groaned inwardly thinking, *West, it's _so_ _not_ the time for jokes.* Dick's face was blank for a minute before he started shaking again, but this time was with laughter.

There was a huge grin on Richard Grayson's face as he said, "Dude, you are so messed up." Roy smiled. Sure, he and Dick were really close, but _no one_ came between Wally and Dick. They were two halves a whole, in a _completely_ brotherly way. Wally shrugged and held his arms open wide.

"Come on. You know you wanna," Wally sang cheekily. Dick narrowed his eyes before tackling the speedster, nearly throwing them both off the bed. Lucky for them, they had a big brother watching out for them.

"Oh no you don't, you idiots." Roy grunted as he pulled them back over the edge. Sure, Dick weighed practically nothing. Wally, on the other hand... "Seriously, West, what have you been eating?" Roy complained.

Dick snorted in derision. "What _hasn't_ he been eating? This week alone he ate all the pop tarts, fruit cups, chips and pretzels the cave had. Not to mention all the cookies Alfie had stalked up at the Manor."

Wally opened his mouth to defend himself, but Dick and Roy just rolled their eyes and said in unison, "High metabolism, we know."

"Well, it's true," the young speedster pouted. Dick-now sitting on Wally's lap-yawned as he started sinking into Wally's chest, his eyelids drooping. Roy and Wally eyed each other.

"Alright there, squirt," Roy started. "Back to sleep."

Dick shook his head as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Nah...Not tiiiire...Mmm." Dick's head lay on Wally's shoulder as his breathing evened out.

Wally chuckled. "Yeah...not tired at all." Just as he said that, the ginger let out a yawn of his own. Roy rolled his eyes.

"You too, West." Roy ordered.

"Dude. I'm not fourteen. You can't...you can't tell me when...uh..when to..." Wally trailed off. Roy sighed and got Wally to lay down.

"What would they do without me?" Roy wondered as he lay down by his little brothers. Later on, Barry came home from a mission with the League. Iris had waited up for him.

"Honey, it's 2:00 am. You could have gone to bed," Barry said, as he kissed his wife on the couch.

Iris nodded sleepily. "Yeah...I could have. But then, I would have to get up." Barry smile at his wife.

"Right. How silly of me." Barry scooped his wife up in his arms, bridal style and carried her to their bed. As he set her down, Iris grabbed his arm. "What is it?"

"Richard came over today...can you go check on the boys?" Iris asked before she fell asleep. Barry nodded, kissed his wife's head and walked to Wally's room. What he saw was the cutest thing he had ever seen the boys do. Roy was laying in the middle of the bed, with Dick curled up in a ball on top of him, laying his raven head on Roy's chest. Wally was snuggled closely to Roy's side. The young man had an arm around both of them. Barry chuckled as he saw that even in his sleep, Roy was the protective big brother. Not wanting to miss this moment, Barry raced to his room, grabbed his camera, and was back in a second. He took a picture and smiled broadly. Everyone in the League was going to want to see this.

...but a best friend will know what's going on, and make life as easy for you as possible. 

_**Technically, it wasn't THE DAY, but I am actually really happy with how this turned out. I hope that you guys and girls enjoy this. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome**_


	9. Wally 4

_**This is another chapter idea given to me by thefayzqueen.**_

Good friends ask questions to get to know you better... 

Everyone on the team always asked Robin questions. Questions that he usually couldn't answer due to Batman's gag order. If the guy wasn't so paranoid...Anyway, today was no exception to their curiosity. Conner asked how Robin could do all those flips when he saw the boy in the gym on the parallel bars. Zatanna asked Robin where he got that scar on his chest-a giant slash from the right side of his collar bone to the fourth rib on his left side. N-not because she was admiring the shirtless wonder's muscles or anything...that would be silly. Artemis asked Robin how come Wally and him were so close-they were lazily lounging on the couch in a weird position. Well, weird to the team, totally normal for them. Wally was sprawled out on the couch with one leg dangling off the back of the couch. When Robin had told him to move over, Wally had stubbornly replied, "If you want to be on the couch, you have to get through me." To which Robin had shrugged and simply replied, "Okay." The small ebony headed boy then lay down on top of Wally, his head on the ginger's chest, and wrapped his arms loosely around his best friend. He was too tired to argue with Wally. The young speedster, having seen from a mile away that Robin just needed to crash, said nothing and lay his arm on the young boy's back, slowly moving his hand up and down.

The boys did this kind of thing all the time. Sometimes it was Roy pinned under the couch. Sometimes it would be Wally crashing. There were occasions when the older boys would end up lounging with their head in Richard's lap. They were best friends. Who cared? Apparently Artemis. The blond archer took one look at them and said, "Okay. You guys are the weirdest 'best friends' I've ever seen." Artemis made air quotes around best friends with her fingers. "If I didn't know better..." she added under her breath. But the archer did know better. She saw the way the Robin looked at Zatanna.

Megan came in and asked if anyone wanted the freshly made blueberry muffins she had made. Wally felt Robin tense for a second then relax back into Wally. "No thanks, Miss M. I'm good."

"Oh, come on. It's not like they're poison, or anything." Megan tried to tempt the team hacker.

Wally rolled his eyes. Enough was enough. He had been listening to the team ask their stupid questions for weeks now, and Robin was always trying to dodge answering them. Most because he wasn't allowed to talk about, some because, he just couldn't. "They are to him, Megan."

"What?" the Martian girl asked innocently.

"Rob's allergic to blueberries. Big time. And Conner, he can do all those flips because Bats is a Nazi when it comes to training. He expects nothing short of perfection." Okay, so that wasn't the whole truth, but it was good enough. "Zatanna, Robin got the scar from a fight with Two-Face. The coin didn't like him very much that night, so he has about four other scars because of it. The one of his chest was from a white hot poker dragged across his chest." Robin cringed into Wally's chest when Wally said this. The speedster just tightened his hold on his little brother and continued. "And Artemis, I swear if you make one more joke about us being gay, I am going to kick your teeth in! He's like my little brother. We're so close, because we've known each other since before either one of us was a side kick. And this," Wally gestured to the way he and Robin were arranged on the couch, "is because Robin is exhausted from however long of a patrol he pulled with Batman and he's about to crash. Robin sleeps better after a battle with a psycho if he knows someone's there." Wally finished with a glare at the open mouthed archer.

"Wally," Robin complained in embarrassment. Sure, the thing about the blueberries wasn't that bad, but his big brother airing out all the other stuff to the team? Especially his liking to sleep with someone after a tough patrol? That was a little awkward.

The red head rolled his eyes and rubbed Dick's head. "Yeah, just go to sleep." Wally gently commanded. Robin was about to say he wasn't tired, but he was cut off by a huge yawn that he failed to stifle.

"Oh, no. You're not tired at _all_," Wally sarcastically commented to Robin's unspoken denial. Robin didn't comment. He was already drifting into unconsciousness. Everyone looked on as Wally slowly removed his best friend's sunglasses. The girls were all about to comment on how adorable it was when Wally gave them a hard look. "Any of you wakes him up, and I will hunt you down. You have no idea how hard it is to get this kid to actually sleep. This is one of the few ways that actually works." Everyone nodded, wide eyes at the tone the usually jovial speedster was using. Suddenly, Wally was all smiles again. "Great. Now make sure you save me a muffin," Wally added as he ever so gently started to deftly maneuver Robin around so he was sitting in Wally's lap, head now leaning on the ginger's shoulder. Then, Wally lifted him up, bridal style and started walking to the hallway with everyone's rooms.

Once Wally was out of ear shot, Megan gushed, "Oh, my gosh! Is Robin sleeping the cutest thing you've ever seen or what?" Artemis nodded in agreement.

When Wally lay Robin down on his bed, the younger boy's hand shot out and latched onto Wally's shirt. "Don't leave," Dick muttered.

The red head rolled his eyes. He was in full big brother mode, where did the sleeping bird think he was going? Still, Wally got out of the chair he was sitting in and slid into bed with Dick once again on top of him. That helped Dick sleep better, anyway. If the young boy could reach out and grab someone, then he felt secure enough to sleep. That was what Wally was here for. The speedster also made sure the the lamp on Robin's nightstand was on so that Robin wouldn't wake up in the dark. Too often, when Robin was kidnapped by some villian, he would wake up in complete darkness. That was why he was afraid of the dark...not that the boy wonder would ever tell that to anyone on the team, aside from Wally, obviously. They would never-could never-understand the horrors that he had seen in the dark. Wally didn't totally get it either, but he understood enough to know that Robin needed a light on when he slept. Whether it was light from the moon, or the TV. Heck, if it was a cloudy night, or there was just no moon out, Dick had on occasion had a nightlight on in his room. Wally knew all of this and so much more about the bird.

Sure, everyone on the team was friends with Robin. KF knew that they would all do practically anything for the kid. But none of them would ever know the things that a big brother knew about his little brother.

...but a best friend could write an embarrassing biography about you. 

_**Not all of that was embarrassing, but the point is that no one knows Robin-or Dick-like one Wally West-or Kid Flash. Thanks again, thefayzqueen for letting me use this!**_


	10. Roy 4

_**This chapter is an idea from thefayzqueen. I loved it, and she kindly gave me permission to use it.**_

A good friend asks for your number... 

Raquel came up to Robin with her phone and smiled. As the newest member of the team, she didn't yet have the other members' numbers. "Rob? I know you have your whole secret ID thing, but Zatanna said that Batman gave you a number for the team, so..." Normally, Raquel wasn't so shy, but the boy wonder kind of intimidated her. Sure, she was older than him, but he had way more experience in this business than she did.

Robin smiled and held out his hand for the phone. "No worries, Rocket." he quickly typed his name and number into Raquel's phone. "There. Now, you can call or text me whenever you need me to beat up Wally for hitting on you." Robin teased.

"Is he really that bad?" Raquel asked.

Robin laughed. "If it wears a skirt and moves, he'll flirt with it. And I don't mean the skirt part literally. Artemis and Zee both tried wearing pants...it didn't save them." Robin hung his head for a moment, like he was mourning the loss of something. "You're never the same once you've been flirted with by Wallace West."

"Uh..." Raquel just stared at the younger boy.

He smiled. "But don't worry. I'm pretty sure you've been declared off limits."

"What do you mean?"

The boy rolled his eyes, unbeknownst to Raquel due to his sunglasses, and sighed. "You can't honestly tell me that you haven't noticed Kaldur looking at you." Robin said, making the black girl blush. He smiled cheekily. "Like I said. You're off limits." With that, Robin strolled away, hands in his pockets. As Robin neared the Zeta tubes, his team phone went off. He smiled as it played 'Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance. "Hey Roy," Robin smiled as he answered the call.

"Hey kid. How's it going?" Roy asked. They hadn't talked in a while due to the whole...cloning mess. Roy had been searching for the 'real' Roy Harper for a while. Robin had long gotten over the fact that Roy was a clone, but he didn't think Roy had, so he had allowed the clone his space. *Who would have thought that I would use clone to describe my brother?* Dick thought to himself before answering.

"Pretty good. Just got back from a mission. Nothing major," Robin answered as he stepped through the Zeta tube, and appeared in Gotham. Robin pulled his phone away from his ear as he heard a beep. "Hey, Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you call me on my other phone? I didn't have time to charge this and it's about to die." Dick explained, as he removed his glasses and tucked them in his pocket.

"Richard Grayson-Wayne? Or Dick Grayson?" Roy asked knowingly. Richard's phone was for school friends while Dick's phone was for friends and 'family.' People like Wally, Roy and Dick's 'aunts' and 'uncles' in the League. And, of course, Bruce and Alfred.

"Dick's phone, duh." Richard replied with a smile. "Like you didn't already know."

Roy smiled on his end as well. "Hey, I'm just making sure I wasn't bumped down." They hung up and Roy called one of the five numbers he had listed under his little bro. The last two were the Manor and the Bat Cave. Oh yeah. Red Arrow had the sacred Bat Cave number.

"Hey." Dick answered.

"Hey."

Dick was silent for a minute. "So...how's the search going?" They both knew what Dick meant by that.

"It's...cold. I had a lead, but the guy my tip lead me to was long gone. My guess is the League of Shadows is cleaning up. They know that I'm coming for-"

"They know that _we're_ coming for him. The team and the League. Don't think that after we finally get you back with us you can go all lone wolf again, Harper," Dick quipped.

Roy had to chuckle at that. "Right. They know that the good guys are coming after the real Speedy...If they still have him." Roy added darkly.

"Oh no you don't," Richard said.

"What?" Roy asked.

The red head could hear the teenager sigh heavily over the phone. "Don't go getting all depressed and dropping off the face of the earth again! We are going to find him. It may take a while...but we will. If you really want to find him."

"Why wouldn't I want to find him?" Roy asked.

Dick shrugged, forgetting for a moment that Roy couldn't see him. "Dick?"

"Oh. Right. It's just...I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish. What do you think? That we get him back then we all disown you? What'll you do then? Off yourself and leave us with a guy that we haven't seen in the last four, five years?" Dick asked.

"Dick..." Roy started.

"No! Think about it, Roy. So maybe you aren't the '_real_' Roy Harper. But you're the only one that we've ever known. You are the one that was always taking the heat for Wally and me when we did something stupid. You were the one that would put the fear of God into anyone that gave me crap when I was a kid. We don't even know this Roy."

Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, but he's the real-"

"And stop calling him the real one! You're every bit as real as he is. So maybe you weren't naturally brought into this world, but you still get hurt. You still feel emotion, and pain. Just because he's the original, doesn't make you any less real, or any less important." Dick interrupted, not wanting to hear his big brother rag on himself.

"Dick." Roy said, not knowing how else to respond.

The boy groaned as he heard another beep. "Stupid phones," Richard muttered.

"What now?" Roy asked.

"This phone's dying too!" Dick complained. He would have charged his phones sooner, but the mission had gone longer than originally intended and so his babies were paying the price. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be home. Call me at the Manor?"

"Sure thing," Roy said, chuckling at the level of despair in his little brother's voice from his phones' batteries dying. Dick thought technology was sacred. He thought that letting a battery die was like starving a child. Cruel and evil.

**_TEN_MINUTES_LATER_ **

Dick walked through the door just as the phone was ringing. He checked his watch and saw that it was exactly ten minutes. *Way to be literal, Roy.* Dick smirked. Alfred handed him the phone. "Hi again, Roy."

"Are we sure that this isn't going to die too?" Roy teased.

Dick scowled. "A, not funny. B, Alfred is more conscientious about charging the phones here than I am about my phones. And that's saying something," Dick added.

Roy chuckled. "I don't doubt it. Alfie is a freak for protocol. So how's school going?" Roy asked.

"Nothing too crazy. Math test a week ago. Aced it of course," Richard bragged.

"Naturally," Roy agreed, smiling with pride at his genius little brother.

Richard nodded as he snuck a few cookies from the plate Alfred had set out on the counter. He dodged the spoon Alfred aimed at his knuckles. "C'mon Alf'ed! The'r jus' coo'ies!" Dick protested.

"What's going on?" Roy chuckled. He could already imagine Dick and Alfred having their typical battle over the kid having cookies before dinner. The Englishman was old fashioned that way.

"Alf'ed...Alfred caught me liberating some cookies from a plate...suffice to say a wooden spoon was involved," Richard admitted as he walked up the stairs. "Not that the old man could catch me," Dick laughed.

"You'd better watch it, Grayson. Alfred might come for you in your sleep with that spoon," Roy warned.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever. He would not."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Dickie bird." Roy groused.

Dick gaped. "H-how did you...there's no way..." Dick peeked through the curtain over the second story window.

"Dude. Big brother senses are always active. Deal with it. Bask in my awesomeness," Roy answered the unfinished question with an air of superiority.

"Shut up, Roy." They joked like that for a while, talking about other stuff going on in their lives. Roy started talking about this pretty girl at the Starbucks by his apartment building.

"I'm telling you, Dick, she's a looker. She has this short blond hair with an orange streak in the front, big baby blues, and she always gives me half off my coffee." Roy said.

Dick snorted. "Oh yeah. That's true love right there, Roy boy." Dick teased.

"You know what, I was going to hook you up with her sister, but never mind." Roy retorted.

Dick sat up off her bed. "Wait...she has a sister?" Dick was intrigued. Dick knew that Danielle-Starbucks girl-was fairly attractive. He had already checked her out a few weeks ago when Roy first started talking about her.

"Heh heh. Yeah," Roy chuckled. "She's a cute little thing, too. She has blond hair, too, with purple streaks everywhere and grey eyes. And, she's won a few awards at writing festivals for her fascinating use of the English language," Roy tempted. He knew it was useless, though. His baby brother was already in love with that little magician girl on his team.

"I'm more into brunettes," Richard said, attempting to be casual.

Roy chuckled. "Dude. You totally fail at being nonchalant."

"Do not!" Dick protested.

"Uh, yeah. You do, anyway-" Roy pulled his phone away as his phone made a pathetic little beeping sound that let him know that his phone was dying. "Great."

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"Now _my_ phone's dying. Well, I'll talk to you later kid." Roy said.

Dick replied, "Yeah, okay. Later." Roy hung up, hooked his phone up to his charger and got on his laptop. He was on for all of five minutes when Skype opened up unbidden by Roy saying that Dick Grayson was calling him. Roy smiled and clicked 'accept.'

"Hey, Dick." Roy laughed.

Dick grinned in his way that he had. "Now's later."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

...but a best friend has all of your numbers on speed dial. 

_**So...lemme know whatcha think :)**_


End file.
